drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirae Caral
Character Name: Shirae Caral Place of Birth/Raising: a farm outside Whitebridge. Age: 18 Description: Shirae is 5'4" and muscular, not the skinniest, though there is not much extra body fat. She has Short red, almost orange hair. Bright blue eyes. = Character History = Shirae was born the great granddaughter to Sheir Caral. A Child of the Light. Shirae had lived her whole life looking up to this man. He had lost his family in a fire when a mere child and worked his way from nothing to an Inquisitor in the Children of the Light. Shirae and her family lived in the same farm estate that had burned down so long ago, taking with it the entire family, leaving behind a sister and a brother. The Sister, Perine had joined the Witches, when Sheir had joined the Light to fight them. Shirae had heard her ancestors historical tales told so many times that she knew it by heart. Sheir was her hero. Making name with the Children, rebuilding the farm and continuing his family’s line in Whitbridge. Shirae wanted to be him. Wanted to be as brave as her hero, fight the dark with the Children. She had spent her childhood dueling with a wooden stick with her brother, him a darkfriend and Shirae fighting for the Light. When Shirae turned 18 her mother and father sat her down in the Kitchen. They had never looked so worried and serious. Shirae knew that something was going on. "Daughter, listen to us before speaking." her father had said and Shirae nodded. "Your mother and I believe this is the right choice." he added and Shirae knew then that she would not like what they had to say. "You are our only daughter. Everyone born to our line before you have been men, so this question never occurred to us. Your great-aunt is an Aes Sedai." Shirae shook her head mouthing the word "no" silently. "I have written to Perine Sedai, you will go to the Tower to be tested. She agrees with us that you may be able to channel. It goes in the family," he added looking straight at Shirae. She could not take it anymore. "No! I will not go to the Lair of the Witches! How can you sink so low as to suggest that! Have you no respect for Sheirs memory!" She shouted furiously at her father. "I will not go there! It is unspeakable!" "You may think that. But this is not a topic for discussion!" her father barked back. "A carriage will take you there tomorrow with Mark, he is to become a Warder." he said and turned away from the table. "No!" Shirae cried. "Father don't you see! She has poisoned you against the Light! She has always favored the Dark!" Shirae cursed pointing at her mother. The look of rage and anger in her fathers eyes had been real. He had not tolerated Shirae to speak so to the woman who was her mother, and she had found herself in the morning sitting in the carriage with her bottom sore from the beating. When the carriage had left the sight of the farm, Shirae jumped off, begging her brother to let her. He knew where Shirae’s heart lie and let the girl go, saying that he would continue to the Tower. He would become a Warder. It had been his dream. Shirae left her brother in the carriage knowing that the next time she met him, they might well be fighting against each other. That is how she found herself three weeks later entering the encampment of the Children of the Light, asking to join their ranks. To start from the bottom and work her way up, like Sheir Caral had done so long time before. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios